This Red
by Kamikura39
Summary: Gou liked Makoto but Makoto only looked at Haruka. Gou had been rejected by Makoto and she disappointed. She ran to the sea and there she met a merman named Seijuurou. /Bad at Summary/ English isn't my native language / TYPOS / My first English FanFiction. Mind to RnR minna?


**Note: This fic was inspired by a fic titled 'A Mermaid's Tale' by DaffodilChains (My request is read that fic) . Of course the basic was same (SeiGou) but I'm not sure I could make a good SeiGou till the end of this fic :'x... But I would do my best. Yochu! Actually English isn't my native language, therefore I'm so sorry if there are so many mistakes *bowed* But I hope you all enjoy my fic... Oh, this is an AU Fic. And may be there will be an OOC-ness too.**

* * *

.

.

.

**This Red**

**This Red © Kamikura39**

**Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club © Kyoto Animation and Ouji Kouji**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

I sat on the big rock, let the wave wet my clothes. I just stared straight towards the blue sky, sighed and felt the warmth of sea. How it could be? I had to know from the very start that Makoto-_senpai_ loved Haruka-_senpai_ and not me. I had not to confess my feeling to him. Because of my egoist the training camp's situation became worse, especially between me and Makoto-_senpai_.

I took out my phone, tried to call my brother once again. I waited, waited, waited and still, I just could leave a message into his voicemail as usual. I sent a text message to him, and I waited again. But still, I didn't receive any replay. I sighed, held my tears on as hard as I could do. I might not cry for this. I might not be depressed only for this simple thing. I was their manager, I supposed to manage them! Therefore I had to manage myself. I put my phone into my pocket again.

"Hei," some voice broke out my loneliness. I turned my head to the right and left side, searched for the owner of that voice. That was a man's voice, I knew it.

"Hei, are you okay?" It asked me, and still I couldn't find who was that.

"I'd be glad if you show your existent..." I said hesitantly.

It laughed a bit. More close than before, seemed it was in front of me. I stared straight in front but I couldn't see anything except the sea. "Look down please," it said.

I looked down as his order and I jumped a bit because of what I saw in front of me. A man, a red haired man with golden eyes smiled at me. And he was in the water. May be he was a swimmer, too? But I had never seen him before, really. I lived at this small town near the sea from the day I was born and it was the first time I saw this guy. Who was him? Anyway, his muscles were beautiful. I controlled myself—that still shocked and cleared my throat.

"W-well... I had never seen you before... Are you a swimmer?" I asked and it was just chuckling. I pouted a bit, I was serious.

"Hem, may be, I think. I live here too," he answered and I just nodded. Then I blinked at him.

"Are you a new neighbor?"

He shook his head and smiled. "No, I'm not; I live here since I was born. Here, not there," he pointed the water—the sea and then pointed the beach. My eyes widened suddenly.

"Do you mean... You live in the sea?" What the crazy—was he kidding me?

He laughed. "Of course, I was a merman." The he got out from water and sat next to me, and then I could see his tail. A black-red tail; such in a film or story book. But this was a bit different; I didn't how to explain it. This tail was more... beautiful. I was shocked because of what I saw. Was I dreaming? I bit my tongue. It was hurt. This was not a dream.

"Who's your name?" He asked with a soft smile on his face.

I smiled a bit, woke from my mind. "Gou, Matsuoka Gou. But I'd be glad if you call me Kou, Gou is too boyish and I'm indeed a girl," I answered.

He laughed again. Hey, wasn't it tiring if you kept laughing like that? I rolled my eyes, back to stare at the sky. "Seijuurou, you can call me Seijuurou. You're pretty cute, you know, Gou-_chan_?"

"I told you to call me Kou," I corrected him and pouted, still stared at the sky. I looked up, and found a white cloud painted the sky. '_But I'm not cute enough to take Makoto-senpai's heart_,' I thought.

"Well... Honestly I like 'Gou' more than 'Kou'. Do you know, your name is a bit different, unique for girls and I like it," Seijuurou said and then back into water. He gave me a soft gaze and it made me a bit flush. "So I hope you won't force me to call you 'Kou'. Gou is Gou. Be confidence with your name."

I didn't say anything, just looked at him and started to smile. I nodded, and looked at my clock that round sweetly on my wrist. "Well... Seijuurou-_san_, I have to go back right now. My friends will search for me because now is the lunch time. Glad to meet you," I stood up and climbed up the dock.

Suddenly I heard Seijuurou yelled. "Will I see you again?!"

I turned my head and found him waved his hand cheerfully to me with a big smile on his face. He was looked happy. How mean, he was happy and I was the opposite. Well... It was no one's fault at last. I waved my hand back.

"I'm not promise but I hope too! See you!" I exclaimed and then ran to the beach.

I was coping to my heart-break and I would feel worse if I made him only for my run. Seemed I was a bad person, but I wished I started to interested in him not because that silly reason. Seijuurou wasn't my run, he was my new friend. Only it.

Could I forget Makoto-_senpai_ or kept chasing him?

* * *

"Gou-_chan_, do you see Haru-chan? I haven't see him since we took a break before lunch," asked Nagisa woke me up from my short day dreamy.

I blinked twice. Did Haruka-senpai not join the lunch? I recalled everything again. And indeed, Haruka-senpai didn't join the lunch time. I stood up and looked around.

"He didn't with Makoto-senpai?"

"No, they separated. Mako-chan said that Haru-chan that he ordered Mako-chan to take a break first, he wanted to swim more longer. Mako-chan said too that Haru-chan said to him he would be back at the lunch time."

"But he don't," I continued. "Did he forget about the time? He always do every time he's in the water, right? Where was him when they separated?"

Nagisa shook his head. "I don't know... I'll ask Mako-chan."

I held his hand. "Me too. We must search and find Haruka-senpai as soon as we can. The problem is, now he's in the sea not the pool. And sea is dangerous enough for some time."

"But Haru-chan is the best swimmer—"

"No body can beat the nature of sea, even the best swimmer in the world," I interrupted and I was really worried towards him.

Nagisa gulped. He nodded. "I knew it... I just try to think possitive..."

I sighed, ran towards Makoto-senpai. At last, we all wanted to Haruka-senpai was still safe. I knew how strong the sea was. And Haruka-senpai had to know about that too.

.

.

**Yatta... This is! Only this m_ _|||m sorry... I'd make the next chapter as soon as I can. But hope too I'd publish it as soon as I can, XD because I could finish my fic fast but couldn't just publish it. My Dad didn't give me any internet and I just could online twice in a month. And determined first I wasn't in a test.**

**At last I must be patient to publish my fics |||orz|||... Well..., would you like to review? And it would be my honor if you want to wait for the next chapter too!**

**Thanks :)**

**October 16th 2013,**

**Kamikura39**


End file.
